Sergeant James Wentworth
"The Luckiest Soldier in Britain" Sergeant James Wentworth also known as Jimmy Rose, is a secondary character for User: Lieutenant General Richard Venables. Biography "Oh, what's the matter with you, my lass, and where's your dashing Jimmy? The soldier boys have picked him up and sent him far, far from me. Last pay day he went off to town and them red-coated fellows, Enticed him in and made him drunk" James Wentworth also known by his nickname 'Jimmy Rose' is an Enlisted Soldier in the British Army. Born into a family of coal miners in Yorkshire, he grew up poor and took to working in a stable in the local inn. At the age of fourteen he enlisted into His Majesty's Army and joined the 21st Regiment of Foot under Colonel Johnathan F. Lawford. He was put through harsh training in the North Yorkshire Moors and the Lakes District, before being posted to the frontlines in the Invasion of Ireland where he fought at the Battle of Fort Essence. It was at the battle that he earned his sergeant's stripes when a large majority of the regiment were decimated in the rear guard actions against the Spanish. He was posted to the Light Company of the 21st after the Invasion and shipped off to India for a time where he fought against Native Insurrection during the Third Maroon War. Later he returned to Europe and was present as part of the honour guard to Sir Joseph Grey in Switzerland during the Swiss Coup. It was during the Swiss Coup that he thought against the treacherous Sarunu forces at the Siege of Koniz, where he was part of an escalade party that breached into the main castle with Sir Richard Venables. He was part of the escort party that brought King Alexandre into Koniz and later defended him at the Siege of Kiev, where he was following Alexandre into the thick of the Sarunu forces when his leg was taken off by a 32 pound cannonball. After this horrific wound he was all set to be shipped back to England and retired. However the Sergeant was having none of that, instead he demanded for a posting to the Caribbean front, where he was placed in Kingshead as a garrison Sergeant just before the dark clouds spread over the Caribbean and engulfed Kingshead, leaving Sgt. Wentworth and his small band of soldiers trapped within Kingshead. Further Adventures of Sgt. Wentworth (TLOPO) "A recruiting sergeant came through the streets of Port Royal. Bound for the wars in the low country And he sang as he marched through the crowded streets of Port Royal. Who'll be a soldier for Goldtimbers and me? Who'll be a soldier? Who'll be a soldier? Who'll be a soldier for Goldtimbers and me? And he sang as he marched through the crowded streets of Port Royal! Who'll be a soldier for Goldtimbers and me?" Sergeant Wentworth spent his later years in Port Royal as a notable Recruiting Sergeant, enticing young soldiers in the same way he was enticed many years before. Through the promise of good rum and ale and good, steady pay, getting recruits drunk and enticing them into the ranks, where they then took the King's Shilling. Category:Royal Army